Ginger's twin foals
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is the seaqule to the first Black Beauty story enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Black Beauty they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Alexa, Max, Jazz, Spock, Miera, Thorn, Luna, Dusk, and Buster.**

****It been after Black Beauty with Ginger and Dutchess were wild horses Ginger was pregnant with Black Beauty's twins Alexa is pregnant and Jazz was pregnant we were walking in the greenest grass Ginger and Black Beauty until Buster Ginger's brother tried to attack Balck Beauty for Ginger.

"Back off Black Beauty why did you take Ginger as your wife?" yelled Buster Black Beauty somp and Buster ran away he tolled Ginger it was safe now and Ginger was about to walk until her water broke Ginger layed down in the shade.

"Ginger what is wrong?" asked Black Beauty "Black Beauty I am having the twins now" said Ginger Black Beauty called for his mother Dutchess rushed to him and Ginger "My wife is in foaling now please you need to help her" said Black Beauty.

Dutchess was going to help Ginger deilver the foals Black Beauty tolled Ginger to stay calm and breathe and push.

Ginger grunted in pain, but allowed Black Beauty to stroke her sweating neck. Another contraction gripped the mare and Ginger squealed loudly Black Beauty started doing t-touch circles on the mare, hoping it would calm her down. It worked for awhile, until another contraction struck. Black Beauty moved toward the mare's back end to get look, being careful of the mare's thrashing legs.

"I can see it's hooves," Dutchess said to the others. Soon, she could make a tiny muzzle. "It's okay, Ginger, it's almost over," she soothed to the mare. Ginger grunted and picked up her head. Her soft brown eyes looked at Black Beauty and a deep sigh came from the mare. As if she understood that everything was going to be okay. Ginger whinnied again and Dutchess looked back toward the birth canal. The foals front legs were halfway out and so was it's head. That was when Dutchess realized that no matter how much Ginger pushed the foal wasn't budging.

"Need help Ginger?" She scooted closer to the mare and took ahold of the foals' legs. When Ginger pushed again, Dutchess pulled and very slowly the foal started to come. A few seconds later, the foal slid free of the birth canal and lay on the sodden straw. All at once, the tiny ears began to flick back and forth and everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Then the foal started to struggle out of the birth sac.

"Its a filly" said Dutchess The filly was black and had a blaze on the head .

"C'mon Ginger, come meet your new daughter," Black Beauty said, taking hold of the mare's halter. Ginger resisted and let out another whinny of pain. Just then Jazz and Alexa came into the shade. Until that moment, she had forgotten they were here.

"She's having another one," Jazz said kneeling down beside the mare. Ginger snorted warily at Black Beauty in the shade and tried to stand up. Black Beauty did t-touch circles on the mare until she was calm again and then turned to Jazz and Alexa.

"What?"

"She's having twins," Alexa replied. "And by the looks of it, she's gonna need some help with this one, she's really tired out." Moving slowly, he moved to the mare's back end, all the while Black Beauty was stroking the mare to keep her calm. Meanwhile, the filly squealed from her spot in the straw, wanting her mother. Ginger pricked her ears at her daughter's call and nickered back, while trying to stand up.

"Not yet, Ginger,"Balck Beauty said to the mare.

"Here it comes," Jazz said. Ginger squealed loudly that broke Black Beauty's heart, watching the mare go through this pain. Black Beauty looked over to Dutchess. she had ahold of the foals' legs and was pulling as hard and Ginger was pushing.

Two minutes later, the other foal was lying the totally ruined straw. Everybody waiting for some sort of movement from the foal. But it just lied there. Then Black Beauty saw it. The foal's chest was moving up and down. It was alive! Black Beauty looked over to his mother, she saw it too. Then the foal picked its' head up and scrambled out of the birth sac.

"Its another filly" said Dutchess the filly looks like Ginger but the filly had black mane like Black Beauty's.

"What name shall we picked for the balck filly Ginger" asked Jazz "I think Thorn and the filly with black mane is Daphne" said Ginger and her fillies standed up and Ginger and Black Beauty were very proud of their new foals.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2 what else might happen? here we go!

**Discailmer I do not own Black Beauty they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Alexa, Max, Jazz, Spock, Daphne, Thorn, Luna, Dusk, and Buster.**

4 days later

Dutchess was now a grand mother of Daphne and Thorn and Ginger and Black Beauty were going pretty well with their new foals.

Alexa was with Max for their first foal until Ginger and Black Beauty came to see them with their foals they chat until Alexa's water broke it was time.

Alexa layed down on the green grass Ginger is doing the deilvery.

"AHHH!" yelled Alexa in pain "Don't worry sweet heart you will be OK" said Max "Push Alexa the foal is almost out" said Ginger Alexa pushed hard until the foal was out of her.

Ginger said "Its a filly" Alexa got up and saw her daughter was chestnut with a white face Alexa goy up and meet her new daughter she was beautiful Alexa kissed her and same was Max "Oh Alexa our daughter she is beautiful" said Max "What her name shall be?" asked Alexa.

"I think Luna" said Alexa "I love that name Alexa Luna will be our daughter" said Max and Luna was standing up it took a cople times but then Luna has finaly standed up.

Luna walked to Alexa for milk Luna drinked the milk as Alexa kissed her.

end of chapter 2

sorry guys it was a short chapter I WAS IN A RUSH TO GET DONE SO I can do more stuff to do


End file.
